Benutzer Diskussion:Voort
Hallo Voort! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Voort!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 22:17, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) ---- Hallo Voort, auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen hier im Team. Dass du nicht einen Artikel tausendmal bearbeiten willst ist ein guter Vorsatz... Dass du die ersten Schritte usw durchgelesen hast scheint heute schon Seltenheitswert zu haben... Das "Klauen" von anderen Seiten sehe ich in dem Fall gar nicht. Du hast ja lediglich einige Vorlage usw kopiert, die man eh einfach so einfügen kann... Wenn es Probleme gibt, mit dem Code, dem Wiki, irgendwelche Regeln, einfach nur Fragen usw, kannst du dich gerne bei mir melden, es gibt auch noch einige andere, hilfreiche Benutzer... Pandora Diskussion 22:29, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hey Voort, herzlich Willkommen auch von mir. Solltest du einmal Fragen o.Ä. haben, kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite fragen. Ich finde es nebenbei gesagt auch deine Denkweise gut, das Lesen der Links in der Grußvorlage ist nämlich leider keine Selbstverständlichkeit. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''DMK]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 22:37, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) Artikel Hallo Voort! Auch von mir erstmal ein herzlich Willkommen. Ich habe gerade deinen Artikel zu F-8GN korrigiert und dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass er stellenweise dem Artikel auf der Wookieepedia ziemlich stark ähnelt. Ich will dir zwar nichts unterstellen, aber unsere Artikel werden '''nicht' übersetzt oder nur marginal verändert, da dies einerseits die GNU-Lizenz verletzen würde und einfach nicht mit unserem Anliegen zu vereinbaren ist. Einfach immer alles selber recherchieren und in eigene Worte fassen - was die Wookieepedianer können, das können die Jedipedianer auch und meistens sogar besser! Mach weiter so! Viele Grüße, 14:08, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Danke fürs Willkommen, aber diesmal kann ich sagen, dass der Artikel komplett aus meiner Feder stammt und nicht irgendwo abgekupfert wird. Das sich die Artikel ähneln liegt wohl daran, das der Droide herzlich wenig erwähnt wird im Buch, und deshalb die Informationen auch recht spärlich sind. Hier mal meine Word Notizen: ::F-8GN: groß, pfeifenstildünner Hals, spindeldürr und aus Kupferroten Metall gefertigt. Ein rotes und ein grünes „Auge“. Er wurde so oft repariert, das sein Körper mit kupferroten, goldenen und stahlgrauen Flicken übersät war. Auf seiner Stirn befand sich ein runde silbrige Ausbesserung. Seine Lautsprecher waren nicht mehr in Ordnung, so das seine Stimme ständig zwischen einer sonoren, salbungsvollen Tonlage zu einem schrillen, mechanischen Quietschen wechselte. Biografie: Droide an Bord der Händlerglück. Der von Garris Shrike programmierte Droide hat die Aufsicht über alle kleinen Kinder an Bord und weist diesen auf angeflogenen Planeten ihre „Reviere“ zu. Außerdem bildet er die Kinder zu Taschendieben aus, indem er sich die jeweilige Kleidung des Planeten anzog und so den Kindern Übungsstunden gab. 1) :Ein weiterer Grund für die Ähnlichkeit könnte sein, das vor allem die Beschreibung des "Körpers" nahezu eins zu eins aus dem Buch entnommen wurde. Und zum Thema Korrektur: Ich guck mir alle Korrekturen an, sowohl von dir als auch von Pandora und hoffe die Kinderkrankheiten loszuwerden, bzw. werde ich mein Deutsch einer Korrekturprüfung zu unterziehen. ;) Voort 14:27, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Wie Ben ja schon sagte, niemand will dir bösartige Unterstellungen machen. Es kommt nur immer wieder vor, dass Dinge abgekupfert werden, und das schadet in aller Regel nicht nur der Qualität hier sondern auch dem Image, deshalb versuchen wir, das zu unterbinden. Muss ja alles sein Ordnung haben... :-) Was aber die Beschreibung angeht bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher ob ich dich richtig verstanden habe. "... das vor allem die Beschreibung des "Körpers" nahezu eins zu eins aus dem Buch entnommen wurde." Ich denke mal du meinst damit nicht, dass deine Beschreibung fast eins zu eins im Wortlaut aus dem Buch stammt, denn auch das ist hier nicht erwünscht. Wäre nett wenn du erklären könntest wie das gemeint war. Gruß Kyle 15:06, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Wie gesagt: Nichts für ungut! Was die Beschreibung aus dem Buch angeht, sollten wir uns zumindest vor so POV-verdächtigen Adjektiven wie "spindeldürr" oder "pfeifenstildünn" hüten, die sind zwar in der Geschichte sehr gut, für einen neutralen Lexikon-Artikel allerdings weniger geeignet. Ansonsten finde ich deine Arbeitshaltung allerdings sehr vorbildhaft - wenn das bloß alle Neuen so machen würden... Bild:;-).gif 17:02, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Das wäre tatsächlich wünschenswert... :-D Kyle 17:06, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Wo wir aber grad dabei sind, muss man sagen, dass die Artikel von der Form her schon fast keine Korrekturen brauchen... Einzig mal hier eine Kleinigkeit und da ein en:-link... Echt gut... Pandora Diskussion 18:18, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET)